Sacrifice
by Darth Taktiker of Narnia
Summary: Rewritten! Oryn Avari learns there's something about nightmares trying to tell you something. Not that it will help her now. Starts on the Leviathan after Saul and before Malak. Rated T for slight language, as that's what's in the Rules and Guidelines. Please read and review, helps me update faster!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Hello! So for those of you who've read the original, you know it was horrendous and needed to be edited, right? So I went back through it, and decided to scrap it all and rewrite it completely. I deleted the original off of my profile, just so you know. Anywho, I really hope you enjoy the rewrite! I know I did! PLEASE NOTE: I'm in college and don't always have time to update. But I will try my hardest if people like it!**

 **Honestly, do I have to say I don't own Star Wars? I mean, this website _is_ called _fan_ fiction. I could go all Sherlock and start conversing with myself on how I don't own it, and then go Moriarty and yell randomly about how I want it. Wouldn't that be funny! **

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been like a black hole had appeared in Oryn Avari's very center, consuming everything until she was numb. But it was better to be numb than in shock in the heat of battle. There was no emotion, but it wasn't a peaceful kind of nothing. It was a callous, cold-blooded feeling. It had happened before, during the search for the Star Maps, when she just didn't have the heart to care at that point. At those times, Oryn had taken Canderous and HK to join her, as they wouldn't think less of her if she was ruthless.

The halls of the Leviathan seemed to ring as she, Bastila, and Carth ran for the hanger bay. Carth was furious with her for some reason that the other two refused to explain, but that didn't faze her right now. Nothing did. Not when she felt like this. Her heart having disappeared in the emptiness that was her currently. She could stomach the most gruesome sights, kill a pleading enemy, and make the most logic decisions when this happened. And though it should frighten her how little she felt, she couldn't feel fear.

At that moment Darth Malak appeared.

Then it all made sense. All the confusion, and the 'visions', the connection with Bastila, the sudden drops in personality, and why Carth was suddenly harsh. Oryn Avari wasn't real. The council had fabricated her to be loyal and angelically good. It made sense why Master Vrook was so unforgiving, and why the Dantooine Jedi Council had sent her – a 'padawan' – on a search for something so valuable. It was like something clicked in her mind; something that had been out of her reach for a time.

It wasn't like she recalled memories of ever learning anything, but the skills and Force abilities that had at one time been under her command had been restored. Malak spoke of "becoming the Master", and Oryn-Revan rolled her eyes.

"You were always too violent, Malak." Her voice was cold and emotionless, making Malak's and Bastila's eyes widen in fear. Carth had his blaster ready, but he – a simple soldier – didn't have the power to put her down. "Why do you think I was the Master? I followed the Jedi's first rule: 'there is not emotion'." And with that, she thrust out her hand and Malak was thrown back against the wall with a loud crack. He struggled up, Oryn-Revan merely standing there, not even having drawn her lightsabers, and waited. With the Force giving a boost, Malak launched himself at Oryn-Revan with an angry roar, only to be frozen right before her could strike her.

"Get to the Ebon Hawk." Oryn-Revan commanded, already striding down the hall.

"Oryn, do you- do you remember?" Bastila asked quietly, scurrying to keep up with the suddenly confident strides of their leader.

"In what way? Do I remember events? No. Do I remember lessons? Not really." She drawled.

"But- but you-" Bastila couldn't seem to form the sentence.

With a sigh, Oryn-Revan swirled around to face the nervous Jedi princess and frustrating Republic soldier. "This happens every once and a while. During these… episodes I'll call them, I can't feel. It's physically impossible to feel anger, hurt, joy, fear, or sorrow. None of it exists currently, and I can't explain why. Often when I become like this, I have Canderous and HK follow me, because they can be similar. It's not ruthless, it's not evil; I'm emotionless. That's all there is to it."

"So back on Kashyyyk, when you answered that machine's questions, were you like this then?" Carth demanded.

"Yes." Oryn-Revan looked around the halls as if something were in the air. "We ought to get moving. The Leviathan is breaking apart and will not be functioning for some time." It was almost dramatic the way she seemed to own the halls around her. Give her a cape and it would be flying behind her in an intimidating sort of way.

They were close to the Hanger bay when Oryn-Revan halted in her strides. "Oryn?" Bastila asked cautiously.

"Get to the Ebon Hawk." She demanded as she stormed passed her tow comrades.

"Where are _you_ going?" Carth practically growled.

Looking over her shoulder, Oryn-Revan answered coldly, "Malak has broken free of my hold. He's stronger than he was before, making him a higher threat than I believed a moment ago. Get to the Ebon Hawk, and take off. Go to Korriban and wait in the hanger bay. Do not leave, not even to get supplies. Not until I arrive." And she was gone. Down the hall before they could argue. Bastila lurched to take off after her, but Carth grabbed her upper arm with a tight hold to keep her there.

"She's sacrificing herself so we can escape. Maybe if we're lucky they'll destroy each other. Now come on, let's go!" Carth dragged a furious Jedi Princess down the rest of the corridor, as she screamed at him words that he didn't think Jedi even knew. He rushed both of them onto the Hawk and made a beeline for the cockpit after locking the ramp.

"Where's Oryn?" Canderous demanded, his blaster at the ready.

Bastila was frozen in place with the amount of anger that could make a Sith cower. "Carth _abandoned_ her!" Bastila screeched, rage shredding through her words like razors.

"He _what_?" Mission panicked, "He- he just-?" But there was nothing that the team could do for Oryn, as ship had taken off as fast as Carth could make it go, barely clearing out of the Leviathan before sending the Hawk into lightpeed. The rest of the crew went flying off their feet, Canderous managing to land under both women with a hard thud. Not that he minded, Oryn had specifically asked him to look out for the others before they had even been caught by the Leviathan.

It wasn't long before the rest of the crew was enquiring what had happened and where their leader was. Carth grudgingly came out of the cockpit to a rampaging Mission. Before he could register it, he was on his butt and Mission was shaking out a now throbbing hand.

"Impressive punch, kid." Canderous praised. Jolee pulled the angry twi'lek away from Carth and over to the side so he could ice and bandage her hand.

Should I even ask what that was for?" Carth growled, getting up and rubbing the left side of his face in pain.

" _You slimy, double-crossing, half-witted bantha_!" Mission shrieked angrily. Jolee gripped her wrist to keep her still, but said nothing. "You deserted Oryn, and you don't know why I hit you?" Her head-tails were twitching uncontrollably at this point with her frenzy.

" _ Why would you do that? It's not like you, Carth._" Zaalbar questioned, keeping his temper with quite the amount of effort.

"Because she's a liar!" Carth shouted.

"She never lied about this!" Bastila defended, "she had no idea what we had done to her. I didn't for a moment think that any part of her old self had surfaced until she faced off Malak."

"'Old self'?" Juhani repeated.

"Oryn was Darth Revan in disguise, listening to our plans!" Carth raved.

"She's the one who made the plans most the time." Jolee muttered, rolling his eyes at Carth's ridiculous state.

"She wasn't in disguise! Her mind was beyond repair until the Jedi Council helped create a new identity for her! So she could keep living!" Bastila cried, her arms flailing like Oryn's sometimes would when she was passionate about something.

"You should have let her die!" Carth stated angrily without thinking.

"You know how dark that is, Republic? Aren't you the one preaching peace with the Jedi Princess?" Canderous couldn't pass up the opportunity to harass the back-stabbing soldier. "You're no better than all the Republic Soldiers who fell to the Sith."

That did it. Comparing him to Saul was the thing to slap Carth so hard that he nearly lost all strength in his legs. The revelation that he acted in anyway similarly to the man he had spent so long hating and chasing down, knocked the fight right out of him.

"Oryn was… Revan?" Juhani questioned, not comely comprehending it.

"Yep. The Lass just had a lot more care than before." Jolee shrugged, slowly bandaging Mission's fingers.

"You- you knew?" Mission blinked up at the old Jedi.

"Sure I knew. It just wasn't my place to say anything about it. I figured the Lass has a heart more often than not now-a-days, so I stayed out of it." Jolee finished wrapping Mission's hand and went to sit in one of the seats around the table.

"You also knew of her… 'Episodes'." Bastila questioned, wondering just how much the old Jedi knew about all of them.

"She asked me about her 'episodes', once. Asked if I could make them stop. But it's not something that can be healed. When the Council 'healed' her, they just put up a wall against anything she might remember. Now as powerful as the Jedi Council is, trauma like what the Lass has been through won't just go away. It made a crack in the wall and leaked out. Probably most of it to her subconscious, but just enough that she sometimes reverts to the personality of Revan."

"Her nightmares." Carth breathed, flashing back to the first night on Taris when he had carried the unconscious woman to an abandoned apartment as she murmured fearfully, her eyes darting under her eyelids. He woke her only to have her scream, calm down, and pass out from the pain of her injuries. It hadn't been just that night, it had been every night, and she never remembered anything from them.

"You got it, sonny. But the past is the past. We can't go back and get her now." Jolee sorrowed just a bit.

"So what? We just go on and get the next Star Map without her?" Mission asked, almost pleading that they DO, in fact, go back and get Oryn.

" _I have a life debt to her. I either protect her or avenge her. And since I couldn't protect her, Malak will die or I will die trying._ " Big Z howled.

"She's not dead yet. Through our connection I can tell that much. But yes, we much go to Korriban and wait there. She said she would meet us there." Bastila conveyed.

"How can she meet us there? What do we do if she does not get there?" Juhani questioned.

"She was the Master at one time, and she's one hell of a fighter. She'll be there, Cat." Canderous growled. "Better set a course for Korriban, Republic. If you betray her again, I won't be lenient." And with that, he left to the starboard bunks. That signaled the end of the conversation and everyone just wondered off to do their own thing.

Carth slumped into his chair behind the controls of the Ebon Hawk, and sighed. The course to Korriban had already been set, so he had nothing but time. And unfortunately, that's where She lingered. He leaned forward with his face in his hands, as he thought about how hard she tried when she found out his son had been on Korriban. She left the ship with only HK in tow, and somehow managed to find Dustil while he was in the cantina and talked to him. She wouldn't go into detail on what had been said, but she sent HK to retrieve a nervous Carth, only to be apologized to by his son, who had apparently had blamed him for the death of his mother, and leaving them. He thanked Oryn for helping him through his thoughtless anger, and _hugged_ her. He only shook Carth's hand, but that was a lot compared to when Oryn had explained just how much Dustil had hated him.

Dustil was waiting on Telos V for him. Dustil had said he looked forward to seeing Oryn again when they had parted ways. What would he tell his son when they were reunited again? It was just too much for Carth right now, and he just could stand it. He let the emotions fall from his eyes in drops of pure hurt. He hadn't cried since his wife died in his arms. But this seemed to hurt worse. And he didn't know why.

* * *

 **Well, wha'd you think? I think it's much better than before! If you wouldn't mind, a review or two help let me know this story is worth writing. I mean, Favorites and Follows do that too, but a review works much faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep! It's been about a week! I'll try to update once a week for those of you who enjoy reading it! Also, it's the week of finals, so it there's mistakes, forgive me, my brain is fried.**

 **As the Star Wars Galaxy pretty much revolves around the Galactic Standard Calendar, Military time sounds like something they might use. I'm also not in the military directly - I have relatives who are currently serving -, so I'm not perfect at phrasing it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Life is meant to be adventurous. Life is supposed to be lived and enjoyed. But when there's a dark void outside your small sanctuary, pressing in and clouding it over in black smoke, suffocating the spare light, it makes things hard. Really hard. Especially since the light couldn't hold, because the source giving it was missing. Within the heart of the Ebon Hawk, each crew member seemed to be lost to their own. Mission tried to play Pazak solo, but her glazed eyes saw through the the card as they shuffled with practiced ease. Canderous and Carth would deny they had anything in common, but both rarely left their "hang outs" within the ship. Canderous worked for hours on the swoop bike, and Carth "monitored the ships controls", neither leaving their areas for more than a few hours of sleep. Zaalbar found whatever little projects he could do, whether that was minor ship repairs, or making excess grenades he would do it to keep his hands and mind busy. The droids did what they could, typically meaning argue with each other, often ending in T3 zapping HK, and HK being rather cross when he came back online. Jolee could be found constantly checking on the medical supplies, and keeping everything organized in the medbay, while Juhani and Bastila often meditated, Bastila trying to feel anything through hers and Oryn's connection.

" _We're running low on supplies._ " Zaalbar informed everyone in the main hold of the Hawk. He had chosen just the right time, for both Carth and Canderous were passing through for a bite before bed.

There was silence before a still fractious Carth to scoff. "Of course we are. And according to our fearless leader, we can leave the Hawk till she gets here." It wasn't lost on the rest of the crew that he didn't say 'If'.

Mission bounced her headtails a bit as she thought how to word her question. "Well, she would have known, right? I mean, she kept an almost perfect record of when we needed to gather new supplies and round up more grub, so, maybe she planned for this?"

"A possibility, I suppose. She was a bit of a perfectionist with such things." Bastila agreed, a bit hesitant as she – even when conversing – kept trying to get anything from the connection.

"So what? We just sit here and wait?" Carth questioned impatiently. "What if she-" There it was, the 'If'. Of course, he never even got to the end of his next word before Mission interrupted.

"She's coming back!" Zaalbar didn't even try to mask rubbing at his sensitive ears from the pitch Mission had used to shriek her declaration. Juhani tried to draw as little attention while doing the same, of her poor ears. Even though he was human, the shriek had Jolee shaking his head to clear the sound out.

"Carth, I know this is particularly hard on you. Don't think I never noticed how reclusive you were back before this all began. Even on the Endar Spire, you rarely talked with anyone. I thought it strange after I came back from the Vulkers," No one missed how she didn't say she had been saved or that she had saved herself, keeping perfectly in the middle, "that you talked to Oryn, whether willing or not so, you still spoke to her. With that being said, you had your reasons not to trust, and you probably feel that that trust you placed in Oryn was wrong, but it wasn't. If anyone, you should distrust the Jedi Council and myself. But do not blame Oryn for our actions."

The main hold was silent during and after Bastila's proclamation. Carth had folded his arms tightly over his chest defensively, wishing he could just get back to his comfy little cockpit and get away from everyone. When Bastila finished, Carth nodded, and retreated to the cockpit, preferring to sleep sitting up than go back where there would be stares or questions.

Once again, the crew split off silently, each heading to their respective bunks; Males port, females starboard. All but Carth, who bunkered down for what he knew was going to be a difficult night.

* * *

It was almost hour 22 when a knocking came to the ramp once again. Carth, being in the cockpit, turned on outside video feed with a somnolent flick, his eyes hardly willing to open. A Bothan stood waiting under the ramp. His red tunic with gold lining said wealthy, but the blaster at his hip said different. Upper classman, perhaps? _But why?_ Carth questioned suspiciously. For an affluent Bothan to be almost 13 parsecs away from home, and more specifically on Korriban, couldn't mean much good.

But it would be rude to just leave the feline/canine knocking. Checking his blasters, Carth made his way to the ramp. Lowering it halfway down, Carth got a closer look at the furry alien. First off, it was male, the females faces were thinner, and had less of a mane. Second, he didn't quite like being here.

"Are you one of Oryn Avari's crew members?" The Bothan said, his Common just a bit shaky.

"Yes." Carth answered, urging the Bothan to continue.

The feline/canine gave a quick cough, and asked, "You don't mind if I check, do you? The Lady was very clear that it be you, and only you."

Mentally groaning, Carth waved for him to go ahead, expecting the creature to give him something to sign or something of the sort. What he said had Carth every inch of his skin prickling.

"Who was the dead boy on Matale grounds?" Memories of the peaceful planet, and more specifically Oryn training, jumped to the front of his mind. Oryn didn't like the Jedi robes, but Carth and Canderous both agreed that they were Carth's nickname for her on her. Of course, Carth has almost punched the lights out of Canderous when he said Oryn was "one sexy Jedi". But the more primitive man inside Carth couldn't agree more as he watched her flip through the air, twisting and turning in ways that seemed natural instinct to her, beautifully graceful.

"Casus Sandral." Carth answered with little thought. Every detail of the event would stay with him forever, even the names.

* * *

 _The fields of grass looked just as peaceful from the ground as they had from the sky, according to Carth. Other than the Kath Hounds, and the crazy cat Jedi Oryn had talked into behaving – even though she had persuaded a hut to give her more money than he had initially said, it still sometimes shocked the pilot._

 _"That wasn't here before." Oryn muttered to herself. She dashed for a group of Kath Hounds, causing Carth to sigh. She did this way too often, which could be why she got along with the Mandalorian, they both dove into a fight after looking at it for half a second. They swear they have plan, often that sentence ending in: "don't die". When the Kath Hounds had been taken care of, Carth finally noticed what Oryn must have spotted from afar. A body, and it definitely hadn't been there before._

 _She looked critically at the metal piles of junk that may have been droids at one point, and crouched down next to the torn up body, and carefully turned it over. Carth's grip on his blaster turned white at the young face. This boy couldn't be older than Dustil would be at this point, he didn't deserve to die so young. She rummaged around in the boy's satchel and pulled out a datapad._

* * *

"Then," The Bothan pulled Carth out of his thoughts, "I believe I have something for you." He walked over to the entrance of the hanger bay, and wheeled over a platform with four cylindrical containers. Reaching into his satchel he pulled out a drive and handed it to a confused Carth. "My job is finished. Enjoy the rest of your evening, or morning, as it is on my home world." And the Bothan left without another word.

Still confused, Carth slipped the drive into his pocket and pressed on the lid of the first container. To his astonishment, there were food packages filling it to the brim. Checking all of them, there was everything they would need for weeks. Even some things they didn't need, like the Mandalorian's favorite alcohol, Narcolethe. But Mission and Zaalbar would be happy about the Alcoari and Gorrnar. Or the Silver-backed fish that Oryn had learned was one of Juhani's favorite dishes. Harza, Jolee's weak spot when it came to sweet foods. Carth could only assume the Chandrilan herb tea was for Bastila, as he didn't really know much about her. And there was a plethora of Honeystix, most of the crew's favorite dessert, one they didn't get often. Juhani said it was too sweet for her.

With a shove, Carth pushed the cart up the ramp of the Hawk and placed the containers in the main hold. As he sat down, he slipped the drive out of his pocket and sat it on the table in front of him.

* * *

 **For descriptions and home worlds of the foods, I went here (delete the spaces):** **star wars forum /viewtopic/id/830#.Vm99qPkrKhe**

 **Anywho, I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but please hold with me, I'm exhausted from homework and studying, and am ready for bed, but I couldn't get my brain to shut up about how I should update this story. So you better be thankful! I might even update later on this week if I can get a moments peace, or to just relax and write.**

 **Review! Review! Reivew!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm... It's still somewhat short... I'm exhausted after all the finals, and I still have one more to go. I don't know how I'll fair against it, but I just have to tell myself it'll be okay, and take enough pain killer to knockout an elephant. Maybe that will help my focus. If you see mistakes in this chapter, that's why. I can't even see straight currently. You're brain cant actually "fry", but it can stop thinking when it's sleep deprived. Something to do with glucose - my science professor and I had a whole conversation about it! Coolest teacher ever!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

That was how the crew found him when they woke up. He had fallen asleep leaning on the table, after having debated whether to give the drive to Mission in the morning – as she was the resident computer genius – or to check it out while he was the only one awake, eventually going for the latter, as he fell asleep using his arms as a pillow.

Zaalbar left Carth alone for the time being, preferring to check what was in the containers. When the container opened and the smell of Alcoari first hit his nose, he didn't know what to think. Searching through, Big Z immediately found the fruit drink, and held the gallon of the drink, wondering how it got here and why.

"Morning, Big Z!" Mission called, entering the main area with a smile. "What'cha got there?"

" _Alcoari_." Zaalbar held it out for her to see.

"Alcoari? Really? That stuff is great!" Mission cheered, stirring Carth awake. "But why's it here? Carth, did you leave the ship last night?"

The rest of the crew had come in having heard Mission's excited optimism, while Carth stretched his shoulders from the uncomfortable position he had slept in. "No, Mission. I did not. Someone came to the hanger bay with these containers," he grabbed the drive, holding it up for everyone to see, "and this."

"I-I smell... Silver-back? But-?" Juhani stuttered, looking at the containers with her face scrunched up in confusion.

Mission looked through the containers, calling out joyfully, "Your nose is right, Hani! There's fish in here, too!"

"Everyone's favorites are in those, and I don't know why or who did it." Carth said.

"Who brought it? Did they say anything about who sent it?" Canderous questioned, not quite sure what to think about it.

"A Bathan brought it. He said 'The Lady' and knew about our time on Dantooine. At least some of it."

"Could it be Oryn who sent it?" Juhani asked. "Who else knows of our favorite things, but the one who talks to us unceasingly?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Carth admitted, ruffling his already messy hair. "We should see what's on this." He handed the drive to Mission, who immediately plugged it into her personal datapad. A couple clicks later and Mission had an answer.

"There's a message on here, but it might be easier to have T3 play it. That way we can all see it." She removed the disc and plugged it into one of T3's imports.

A few beeps and whistles, a bright light, and suddenly Oryn was standing in the room. A bright, blue, see through Oryn, she wore a cloak around her, with the hood down to revel her hair pulled back in a short ponytail and a disheartened frown on her face. She started at her boots, not really moving her gaze to those she spoke to.

" _I have no idea if you'll even accept this, but I'm sorry_." It started. The room was so silent you could hear Oryn taking a soft, deep breath. " _You probably won't even want me to return after I tell you this, but you deserve to know. I've been getting more and more flashes of what I really am, and they're not-"_ She hesitated, clenching her fists together in front of her. " _I remember too much. The things I did and the monster I really am. But I needed to take care of my team, so, I sent enough food for you to good wherever you want, enough to sustain you for up to six months. You can all go home, or continue to travel, but you don't have to stay on Korriban. I'd never ask that of you. I shouldn't have."_

"No! How can you think that?" Mission cried, knowing full well it was just a recording.

Oryn bit her lip, and finally looked up from the ground. " _If-if any of you still want-want to- I'll be departing for Korriban soon. I've been acting as who I really am to keep alive. I'll be there within the week to oversee the Academy Training._ _I wouldn't blame you if none of you are there when I arrive,"_ She looked down at her open palms, and continued, _"_ I _don't want to be near a monster with so much blood on her hands."_

And the recording ended. Mission was in tears, soaking Zaalbar's fur as she clung to him. " _We are going to wait for her, yes?_ " Zaalbar asked, looking to each crew member.

"She isn't thinking straight. We wouldn't leave her to fight her demons alone when she didn't let us fight ours alone." Canderous stated like it was obvious.

"Of course. Oryn is having a far more difficult time with this than any of us ever had with our Darker Sides. I will not leave her alone, because she didn't leave me alone." Juhani concurred.

"She's never been a perfect Jedi, honestly I never expected her to be, and so I refuse to let her think she's alone." Bastila said with conviction.

"The lass got me off of Kashyyyk, and helped me help my friend. She had to lie for that, but her heart was in the right place. She struggled through that, and she did it for me, I'm not about to let her struggle without there being a safely net under her."

"So, we're all pretty much in accordance?" Canderous looked around, and at most nods, he narrowed his eyes at Carth, "What about you, Republic? Gonna take her up on her offer to leave? Or are you gonna stick it out?"

Carth only hesitated because he couldn't get the message out of his head. She didn't want to be Revan, she didn't want to kill, and she was tearing herself up inside because of it. No, he wouldn't let her go, not that easily. Not after everything she had done for him.

"No. I'm going to be here when she arrives, no question about it."

* * *

The recorder shut off, and Oryn sighed, her heart shattering that the thought that they wouldn't be there. But it might be better. For them. They didn't need to see what she was becoming. The line between good and bad was blurring, turning into a gradient across the scale. The Sith weren't evil anymore, it was everyone was evil to some degree. Of course, Carth's view on the Jedi and the Mandalorian War didn't help.

 _Peace is a lie. There is only passion._ The first part of the Sith Code. And at some point it had become sensible. When there is peace, nothing gets done. Everything stays the same. Passion doesn't have to be evil, being passionate about something doesn't make it bad. Peace can't last. It can hold on for a while, but it never holds out. It can't or nothing gets better.

Shaking her head to clear her current thought process, she looked to the small drive she would send along with Koth Ora'ia, a Bothan friend from before. He was perfectly neutral, and as long as you helped him, he would help you. He was almost like a Bounty Hunter, except he didn't kill for credits. Biting her lip – she found she had developed that bad habit since she learned who she really was – she worried that perhaps throwing in everyone's favorites was depraved of her, like tempting them to stay with her.

 _No_ , argued part of her, _it's just fine to spoil them a bit. Once upon a time you would have done it every time you got the chance._

With a deep breath, she placed her old mask over her face, and it was like a switch flipped in her mind. A whole other personality, took place, one that was cold and calculating. One that had always been in the back of her mind, assisting in decisions, but never really taking charge. Now it was flipped, which was probably good, Oryn was in such confusion that she was a danger to herself.

Revan held change, while Oryn quivered and wandered, lost and confused within their mind. The connection they shared with Bastila had been blocked off, and with Oryn as she was, there was no moving it. Only Revan could. And that wasn't happening. Not right now. Their mind was already chaos, no need for a third person in here.

Darth Revan strode down the halls with purpose, Acolytes bowing respectfully, and soldiers scurrying to get out of her path. Not one of them dared approach her, for she had a destination in mind, and all were too afraid to try and stop her. The metal doors slid open and she swept into the docking bay. "Koth?"

The Bothan turned at the call of his name, and easily made his way over to Revan. He wasn't afraid of her, he had no reason to be. They worked together and helped each other for equal gain. Simple as that. "The cargo is collected and ready to be delivered. You said there was one more thing you needed taken to this group?"

"Yes." She held out the drive, and he plucked it from her fingers and deftly placed it in his pouch. "Do you remember the confirmation? This is for Oryn Avari's crew, and should it not get to them, it will be very unhappy."

"Have I failed you before? I remember the confirmation, don't worry. Consider these supplies there already." Koth nodded, and turned to his ship.

"Thank you." Oryn slipped out, barely a whisper, but his enhanced hearing caught it, he looked at her over his shoulder, and gave a small smile.

* * *

 **Told ya it was going to be short. Review!**


End file.
